


Three sentence prompts - New Warriors

by Supertights



Category: New Warriors
Genre: Character Death Fix, Clones, Gen, Lots of fix-its, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: A bunch of three sentence fics dedicated to my favourite Marvel super team and the babies therein.





	1. Bounce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was fun being an X-man for a while, but she's over it now.

The school was in chaos again, floor shaking, smoke rising from somewhere close, no screaming though, yet.

She fell out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel, hair dripping cold shampoo foam down her back, and for not even the first time since accepting the teaching position, she stopped and gathered her thoughts next to the hole that only minutes ago had been a wall.

Her phone sang ‘Bounce!’ at her, abandoned on the floor-- Robbie-- so many times he’d called and invited her to ‘join the fun’ as he'd put it, and she had turned him down each time to do the mature and responsible thing which was to see out her contract with Logan’s school, but she could avoid Vance simultaneously, which was less mature yes but necessary for a while, but this time-- this time she answered the call with, “Yes, I’m ready, come get me now.”


	2. Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faira has no patience for meetings but there are some advantages.

Faira had no patience for social interactions beyond receiving her mission and debriefing afterwards; this team met at meals to catch up and share information, and talk, and talk, and talk some more.

She found the communal meals exhausting, her grunted answers not enough of a disincentive to her team-mates trying to engage her in conversation; a glance at Kaine confirmed from the bored expression on his face that he shared her feelings.

He glanced over, meeting her gaze and rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, she lowered her eyes and smiled back.


	3. Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never was one to take death lying down.

The ground shuddered and debris from the collapsing building fell from the ceiling, and inside the single remaining cloning tube the resident swayed, unconscious or dreaming.

A jagged crack split the tube lengthwise, the fluid inside escaping in a rush over the controls, smoke tendrils rose from the damaged circuitry, and the screen flashed ‘EMERGENCY MEMORY RESTORATION IN PROGRESS--’ before shorting out in a spray of sparks.

Dwayne Taylor opened his eyes.


	4. Hate is a strong word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship is a stretch.

Kaine had never been a "team" sort of guy and now he was stuck in one against his better judgement, because it ran contrary to his solitary nature, his desire not to bring others into his particular flavour of crazy and he just never wanted to see anybody suffer again because of him.

Stupid kids seemed to accept him and Aracely though, so he stayed for her... and maybe also, a little, for Faira; maybe he could make it work, the team thing, maybe they weren't all bad.

  
Except Justice, Kaine hated that guy, always with the talking and the questions... except for that one time when he was being mauled by the cat-- hilarious.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, kudo, or a prompt for a three sentence fic, or nothing at all if that's your jam.


End file.
